His Butler, Eternal (Black Butler Fanfic)
by R8G3
Summary: Return of the Phantomhive manor and all of the beloved characters in their original forms. Ciel Phantomhive is called for duty when new killings arise in downtown London, and word of a new cult uprising in the shadows from light of the spreading rumors. Alongside him is Sebastian Michaelis, the notorious butler, whom will remain at the young lord's side until the contract is over.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

"Master, it is time for you to wake up."

A soft sigh could be heard, as well as the oh so unsatisfying hiss of the curtains as they were drawn back. Ciel had prepared himself for the wake up call though nothing seemed to prepare him for the light of another unbearably long day that greeted him with daily, merciless conviction.

"For brunch today, there is white-wine poached cod served with asparagus parmigiano, and a side of mild fennel salad with your choice of watercress or orange, my lord."

Ciel sat up, the fabric of his nightgown pulling loosely at the cotton pullover as his legs fell over the edge of the bed. A tall figure appeared, kneeling before him as a mere silhouette against the morning light. Deep vermilion orbs peered back at Ciel expectantly with vague indifference as a pair of gloved hands extended and rid him of his gown.  
Ciel only spoke after he was dressed for the day's events, "Are you going to inform me of my schedule or am I supposed to read your mind, Sebastian?" He queried the butler testily.  
The corner of Sebastian's lip quirked up into an admirable smirk, "Your haughtiness never fails, even at the break of dawn." He mused as he tied the string of the young lord's eye-patch. "You have a meeting with Chlaus tonight to discuss the line of killings in central London." Sebastian replied, getting to his feet. He reached for the tray sitting on the bedside table, using his free hand to pour the Earl Grey Tea into its cup, presenting it to the boy.  
Ciel clicked his tongue with a blatant look on his face, accepting and drinking the tea before speaking, "His enthusiasm is exhausting." He commented under his breath between sips.  
Sebastian watched as his lord stood and walked over to the window, "You should learn a thing or two. As head of the Phantomhive Manor, hospitality should be of your priority."  
That remark earned a temporary glower, "Don't be ridiculous." Ciel breathed in annoyance. "I don't remember asking for such an impudent butler, either."  
Sebastian chuckled at the obvious agitation he had provoked, "Always read the fine print, young master." He teased, "I will meet you in the dining hall then, my lord." He dismissed himself with a small bow, exiting the room without another word.

* * *

This was going to be the first chapter, but I don't have time to write anything else at the moment and I decided to put this out there just to give me something to work with and help keep me motivated to get around to writing it. This is to be continued, to clear that up! I hope to upload more tomorrow!


	2. His Butler, Steadfast (1)

**His Butler, Steadfast**

" _A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt."_

 _~Sebastian Michaelis_

* * *

 _(Early that Evening)_

The day moved on at a leisurely pace and everything was quiet about the manor. Well, perhaps not everything...

"It's over there!"

"No, not there! The other way!"

"There's two of them! Hurry up!"

The shouts of three distinct voices rang throughout the Phantomhive residence, followed by the three bodies scurrying down the hallway in a chaotic dance of pursuit.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Sebastian worked on seeing to the lord's orders preparing the evening's dessert. Upon hearing the quarrel, the butler set aside his work with a small sigh, "Such inconvenient timing- as expected." He muttered, leaving the room, ready for the worst.

A blonde-haired male, otherwise known as Baldroy, came charging from the opposite end of the hall, clutching something ominously resembling that of a flamethrower to his chest. His turquoise eyes glued to the tiny creature scuttling away across the floor, "I've got this one!"

"Mey-rin, look out!" The pale, young boy wielding a garden rake exclaimed to the oblivious maid whom stood in the midst of the cluster.

"Wha-!"

A burst of flame ignited from the flamethrower consuming the hall in a cloud of smoke. As the black fog dissipated the manor fell into silence.

Sebastian walked in on the scene at its end, his face as blank as slate as he assessed the damage laid out before him. The carpet was singed grey from the dying flames, an antique vase lay scattered in pieces across the floor, and in the midst of it all sat two mice, alive and unscathed.

Mey-Rin was the first to react, her maid uniform coated in a layer of black dust. Her face lit up in a hue about as red as the fire when she saw the looming presence of the butler staring them down, "Oh, d-dear!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. A hand went up to her face and she gasped, "M-my glasses!" In her fluster, Mey-Rin stumbled over herself, "Uwah!"

Sebastian caught the maid mid-fall, steadying her as he slid the pair of bifocals back over her eyes.

"Ah! T-thank you, S-Sebastian!" She stuttered, pulling back in shock at the butler's unexpected interference.

The butler's gaze went to Bard whom sat up from the ground, about as charred as the carpet on which he laid. Under Sebastian's glare, Bard nervously scratched the back of his head, "Aheh, so much for handling things for ourselves."

Finnian chimed in, adjusting his straw-hat, "We almost had them, Sebastian, h-honest!" He provided an anxious smile that quickly faded when his words did little to extinguish the scowl from Sebastian's face.

"There are only two hours before our guest arrives. We have no time for thumb-twiddling." Sebastian scolded in a chillingly collected voice. His slender frame bent over and an arm swiped up the two small rodents by their tales faster than they could blink. Sebastian then turned his attention to the three caretakers, throwing out orders of their necessary tasks for the evening,

"Baldroy," He addressed the chef firstly, "it's only natural to assume our guest will want food, not charcoal. Take extra precaution by starting early, and use the oven."

"Mey-Rin, handle the dinner plates individually if you must. Try whatever you may to spare the silverware."

"Finnian, see to it that the rose garden is tended to and the hedges trimmed. Refrain from excessive herbicide usage. The manor is to be held at its highest stature at all times."

"I'll see to this mess." Sebastian added, looking to the three of them,"Get to your duties, the Phantomhive has been known for its efficiency and hospitality for generations. We will not let a small blunder such as this squander that reputation now. "

Mey-rin composed herself, "Yes, of course!"

Finny nodded, "Yeah!"

Bard saluted, "Right! We won't let Master Ciel down."

Sebastian watched them leave before grimacing, thinking of all the work that needed to be done before dinner was served.

* * *

So, I may have started writing again instead of sleeping, and got lost in the moment. Now it's one o clock and I have to wake up at six-thirty to run in the morning. ;-; Anyway, I know things are slow, but I can't focus just on SebbyxCiel as I plan on this fic lasting a while. I want all of the characters to get a chance to live on. ~


	3. His Butler, Devised (2)

**His Butler, Devised**

" _He is nothing more than one of my pawns. However, he is not a normal pawn. He is a pawn that can get across the whole board in one move."_

 _~Ciel Phantomhive_

* * *

" _Master, our guest has arrived."_

"I see the manor has been managing well, as usual." A middle-aged man wearing an orderly, exotic suit observed as he was lead into the main hall.

Sebastian nodded faintly, "The Phantomhive Manor exists for the Earl. It is only natural it is kept at its best for him and obliged guests such as yourself."

As they walked up the staircase, a figure appeared at the top of the landing.

"Ah, Ciel. You look more like your father every time I see you." The man greeted with the tip of his top-hat.

"Chlaus," Ciel addressed with little affability, dismissing his comment, "I'd imagine you gathered the information? There's no time to reminisce."

Chlaus grunted, "Still curt as ever." He muttered, though his smile did not falter.

Sebastian took the opportunity to cut in, "I'll bring you to Master's study. You can discuss your business there until dinner is served."

* * *

The room was lit by the subtle light of the sun streaming through the windows lining the back wall. The two had stationed themselves around a table, attention tuned to a board splayed out between them, carrying a deck of cards on either end.

"I'm sure you remember Azzurro Vanel." Chlaus began, drawing one of the cards, setting it aside.

Ciel watched patiently, giving a small nod, "I remember anyone who'd go back on their word against the Phantomhive nobility." He affirmed, recalling the drug dealer whom had threatened him over his business and kidnapped him accordingly. "So you think the Italian mafia is involved with the murders?"

"Precisely," He stated as he moved his piece across the board, "I made a round trip on my way to Sweden, and I discovered a series of events centered around Germany held under the name Eovaldi." Chlaus looked up to Ciel, a curious expression carved into the features of his face, "What caught my attention was no one was familiar with the surname."

Ciel picked up a card, "Private attendance under anonymous hosting?" He thought aloud.

Chlaus shook his head, "Not quite. I did further investigation and discovered a trade between the lines of a drug cartel. It was delivered under the name Ludovic Eovaldi, the same surname as the one connected to the killings that occurred merely a week after the trafficking started."

Ciel nodded, "If this Eovaldi ends up not being a way of false identity, then the real question is why this man is so confident as to use his own recognition so freely in illicit exchanges at a time like this."

Chlaus shrugged slightly, "Yes, I don't suppose that sounds very logical." He stated, shifting in his seat, "Well, as the Swedish would say, there's no cow on the ice. I'm sure you'll be able to manage it."

"Of course," Ciel moved his game-piece several spaces, leaning back with an even gaze, "I always win."

Chlaus looked at the board and smiled to the young Earl, "As it would seem."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters, they will be getting longer now. I know this hasn't been all that good so far, as I haven't watched black butler in almost half a year. I wanted to take a break from my original story and a friend suggested this. This was really still just introducing the plot in a way, so things are still pretty slow at this point. The story will pick up quite a bit in the upcoming chapters, so I hope you'll stick around until then :P


End file.
